


incidental incidents

by momonohomo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Crack?, F/F, Fluff and Humor, anyway, i watch too many vine compilations, im tired of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momonohomo/pseuds/momonohomo
Summary: seemingly normal days in the lives of twice, this time with vine references.





	1. To the Foyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dahyun has a wish. chaeyoung... tries her best.

"Tell me you're joking."

Dahyun blinked. "What's wrong with it?"

"Of all the things you could ask for, you want a chicken?" Chaeyoung found herself questioning her friendship with the girl across the table. There's no way she's serious. Chaeyoung glanced around for any hidden cameras. "Am I being Punk'd? Where's Jeongyeon?"

"No, what the hell? You asked a question and I answered!" She scoffed. Dahyun didn't know what the issue here was. Chickens are cute and she wanted one. Maybe she was feeling a little hungry but her wish still stands. 

"Are you sure? Like completely, 100% sure that that's what you want? Maybe something a little more realistic?" Chaeyoung questioned. Despite her insistence, she made a note to herself to visit the nearest farms in the area.

"Yeah, well, a girlfriend would be nice."

Silence. 

"So you wanted a chicken?" Chaeyoung jerked to avoid the french fry Dahyun threw at her as she erupted into a fit of laughter.

Dahyun takes a sip from her drink to hide the grin that comes hand-in-hand with the sound of Chaeyoung's laugh. She pretended to sulk as she took in her favorite sight. What else was she supposed to ask for when she already had everything she wanted right in front of her? 

* * *

Finding a farm animal, nonetheless a chicken, in the middle of Seoul turns out to be a lot harder than Chaeyoung originally thought. With final exams coming up around the corner, she struggles to find time. At this point, Chaeyoung felt the desperation itch at her head as Dahyun's birthday comes closer. 

("Why don't you just get her balloons? Something, you know, normal." Jeongyeon asked.

"For some ungodly reason, she wants a chicken." Chaeyoung sighs.

"Is it that important?"

"It's Dahyun."

Nothing more needed to be said. Chaeyoung keeps looking.) 

On her third failed attempt of the day, heavy with the weight of hopelessness, Chaeyoung sits in her car and buries her head in her hands. Minutes later, her phone beeps and she takes a glance at her lockscreen. 

 _Any luck?_   _SJDKSJDJS -_ Dahyun texted her. Chaeyoung cannot believe the _nerve_ of this girl. She stares at the chicken emoji with contempt; it's mocking her, she knows it. Her hands flash to chastise the other until she receives another message.  _i'm waiting at our table, i ordered for you. be safe, dummy._

The smile on her face can't be helped. Chaeyoung pockets her phone and heads back feeling lighter than ever. Maybe some things aren't all bad. 

(She catches Dahyun halfway through her burger, shy at getting caught.

"You took too long." she says.

Their hands find each other and tardiness is forgotten.)

* * *

The big day arrives and Chaeyoung prays that the little piglet wrapped in her arms will suffice. Who knew chickens would be so hard to find? She makes her way into the Kim household, flowers in one hand and pig in the other. Dahyun always told her she loved pigs in a blanket. She picks up the telephone and announces her presence.

"Kim Dahyun to the foyer, I have a little surprise for you."

Chaeyoung holds up her presents with a chuckle and takes a mental snapshot of the twinkle in Dahyun's eyes as she sprints down the staircase.

 _No way_ , Dahyun thinks. She can't help but scream when she sees the animal in Chaeyoung's arms. Before it has a chance to register in her head, Dahyun squeals "Is that a chicken?"

...

The world stops for a moment as Dahyun realizes her mistake. Unfortunately, Chaeyoung already has. Tears of laughter ensue.

(Chaeyoung never lets Dahyun live it down. She also takes her to the eye doctor the next day for good measure.)

* * *

"Hey babe, remember when you called the chick-" 

"Bring that up one more damn time and I promise we're over."

"I love you."

"That's what I thought." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy dahyun day <3   
> https://youtu.be/1QF-dejfExg


	2. Me and My Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which nayeon drinks one too many bottles and the others are no help.

Jihyo needs new friends. and maybe some aspirin.

Their graduation party may have gotten a little out of hand. She turns left and instantly regrets it, pretending not to see Sana and Momo contaminate her sofa with their disgustingly loud display of affection, but instead makes a note to herself to soak her couch pillows in bleach tomorrow morning.

On her right, Jihyo finds Jeongyeon, Mina, and Dahyun heavily invested in a game of beer pong with not enough pong and way too much beer. Tzuyu stands on the edge as referee, silently rigging the game to Mina's favor. As Jeongyeon and Dahyun argue about who's the biggest loser, Mina detaches from reality and spaces out for a while, only to giggle at her own hiccups every few seconds.

Jihyo sends a glare of disapproval at Tzuyu who uses the chaos to quietly sneak unused cups of beer to Chaeyoung under the table. The shortest girl now muttering nonsense to the spider she befriended in the corner. 

She takes a body count and comes up one short. Someone's missing and Jihyo is _one_ heartbeat away from pulling her hair out.

"Jeong." Jihyo tries first.

"YOU CAN'T EVEN COME CLOSE TO MY LEVEL" Dahyun's voice worsens her headache and Jihyo resists the urge to pull her by the ear.

"Jeongyeon." second.

"SUCK MY A-" Jeongyeon attempts to say 

"YOO JEONGYEON!" third time's the charm. All is quiet and Jihyo takes the opportunity to calm herself down.

Mina hiccups. 

"Oh shit, bro you're dead.." Dahyun snickers but instantly shuts up at Jihyo's scowl. She senses her impending doom and rushes to join Chaeyoung under the table.

"Jeong, where's your girlfriend?" Jihyo asks. 

"Who?" 

"Oh my god..." She can't believe this is happening to her right now. This is the last time she invites these idiots over. "Your girlfriend? The one you've been with for seven years?"

A blank stare is all Jeongyeon gives her. Mina hiccups again.

"The one with the bunny teeth" Jihyo offers.

"Oh! I think Nayeon's upstairs.. Sana spilled her drink on her while she and Momo got busy, so Nayeon went.. to go clean herself up" Jeongyeon slurred, lazily waving a hand to the general direction Nayeon was in before grabbing another ping pong ball and declaring a rematch. Mina only hiccups.

 _They broke Mina._ Jihyo thinks and she can do nothing but sigh as she makes her way up.

* * *

With the sound of Nayeon's faint giggles bouncing off the walls, it isn't long until Jihyo finds her. She almost wishes she hadn't.

There she is, laying in Jihyo's bathtub. In the water. With her clothes on.

"What are you doing?" Jihyo can't help but pull her phone out.

Nayeon turns to her and gives her biggest smile. "I'm saving water..." 

"She drunk as fuck." Jihyo mutters to herself. She pans the camera down to Nayeon. 

"...just washing me and my clothes. I'm washing me and my clothes" Nayeon repeats gleefully. She wraps her arms around herself before smiling for the camera, blissfully unaware. 

* * *

"JIHYO! I SWEAR TO GOD! DELETE IT RIGHT NOW!" Nayeon pleads.

"OH MY GOD SEND THAT TO ME!" Jeongyeon earns herself a slap to the shoulder.

"JIHYO, PLEASE." Nayeon begs.

Jihyo sends the video to the group chat, finding amusement in seeing 7 others instantly save her message. "When will you learn that your actions have consequences?"

Her friends are okay sometimes. (She wouldn't trade them for the world.)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two vines in one LMAO  
> 1) https://youtu.be/c9H7wwfrpgI  
> 2) https://youtu.be/H5d42w4ZcY4


	3. Just like Improv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where nayeon gives a speech and tzuyu regrets feeling anything other than distaste for nayeon. so what?

Tzuyu finds herself in awe of the girl on the podium. She looks side to side to ensure no one has their attention on her before patting her eye with her sleeves. So what if she's a sucker for pretty words? So what if Im Nayeon is the one saying those pretty words? So what if Im Nayeon is smiling right at her while she's crying from those pretty words?  _Wait, what?_  

"Congratulations, Class of 2018!" Nayeon's speech comes to a close as the stadium shakes from the cheering crowd of graduates. Before she can stop herself, Tzuyu's eyes water up again. 

In the distance, she hears Jeongyeon scream, "I'm free! Worst experience of my fucking life!"

This is the day she's been waiting for since practically forever. Tzuyu's heart grows at the sight of her friends' smiles. She watches Mina whisper congratulations into Dahyun's ear before pulling out a bouquet of flowers for the latter. If it weren't for Mina's love-struck eyes, it would have been the way Dahyun's hands naturally intertwine with Mina's that would have given them away. Tzuyu raises her eyebrow in surprise but she can't say she didn't see it coming. The pair had always had a soft spot for the other. Their laughter fills the air and Tzuyu feels infinite. Tzuyu shares a fond smile with the both of them before making her way to her parents. 

* * *

 "Hey." 

Tzuyu freezes in her tracks. She looks up to make eye contact with the one and only Im Nayeon. On the happiest day of her life, the universe just had to have her make contact with the most annoying person she'll ever know. Of course it did.

("You're staring at Nayeon again."

"Shut up, Chaeyoung. No, I'm not."

"You're lying again."

"Shut up.") 

She ignores the way her heart speeds up at Nayeon's irritatingly bright smile. Tzuyu debates on whether or not she should say the next few words. Throwing caution to the wind, she says to her, "Nayeon, your speech was so good!"

Nayeon's response is immediate. "Oh really? Like, I didn't even try..."

This was a mistake. Tzuyu's eye twitches.

"...It was just like improv." She finishes off with a smug grin.

"Oh my god, why can't you just take the freaking COMPLIMENT?!" Tzuyu swears this girl is going to make her pop a vein. The _one_ time she tries to be nice to Nayeon, she ultimately gets reminded of exactly why she placed Nayeon at the bottom of her list. 

("Game over, Tzuyu. I know I'm your favorite."

"Not even close, Nayeon."

Nayeon is never wrong.

Tzuyu hates that she's right.)

* * *

So what if Tzuyu's a sucker for Im Nayeon? She's a pretty girl with pretty words. Tzuyu never stood a chance.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> natzu deserve more https://youtu.be/KUwUEPryqmw


	4. About To Say It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nayeon tells the same story for the millionth time, jeongyeon is over it.

8:37 A.M.

"Your shirt is inside o-"

"Yeah, I know. It's backwards, too. Thanks, captain obvious." 

"I can fix that for yo-"

"Don't even try me, Sana."

* * *

 8:45 A.M.

Today is definitely not Jeongyeon's day. She slept through five alarms, burned her toast, spilled coffee on her essay, and worst of all, Sana made yet another attempt on her. Jeongyeon thinks if there's a God, she would have  _Fuck You Jeongyeon_ tattooed on her forehead. 

"Jeongyeon!" 

Finally. Momo, something good in her life. 

"Jeongyeonnn!" 

She spoke too soon. Down the hall, Momo skips towards her with a smile bright enough to fist fight the sun and win. For a brief second, Jeongyeon speculates on how her best friend manages to be such a morning person when right behind her, Nayeon follows.  

"Hey, Momo. How was your weekend?" Jeongyeon turns to her. 

"The usual. Spent the day with Sana." The way Momo's smile widens at the slightest from saying her name never fails to give Jeongyeon hope for the world. She wonders how Sana got so lucky. However, the memory of Momo crying for fifteen minutes straight after mistaking wasabi for avocados instantly banishes her initial thought.

Nayeon crosses her arms, "Ahem." 

"Who even are you without her?" Jeongyeon shares a laugh with Momo before waving her off.

"Trust me, I don't plan on finding out!" Momo throws over her shoulder before making her way to said girl. Sana's arm returns to where it belongs around Momo's waist and just like that, the two are off to class. 

"Ahem!"

Oh, right.

"God damn.. You want some water for your cough or something?" Acknowledgement had always been enough for Nayeon, but this time Jeongyeon senses she has more to say.

"Aren't you going to ask me something?" she rolls onto the tip of her toes, lips pursed, eyebrows raised. 

Jeongyeon leans against her locker and crosses her arms. "I guess I am now.. Did you finish the chem homework?"

"I can't believe you're this slow." Nayeon rolls her eyes and pauses as she reconsiders her statement. "Actually, never mind, I'm not _that_ surprised. Don't you notice anything different?" 

Jeongyeon clenches her teeth before exhaling deeply. _Six more hours_ _..._ Ignoring the jab, she gives Nayeon a final look over and that's when she sees it. "Holy shit, what did your dumb ass do now?"

The ugly plaster cast on her left arm sends a stark contrast against Nayeon's yellow sundress. Jeongyeon bites her cheek and prays the insult on the tip of her tongue doesn't escape. _It_ _doesn't even match her dress..._

 _"_ Let's just say I have to have a long chat with Dahyun and Chaeyoung at lunch today." 

("Twenty bucks says I can do a back flip off the roof!"

"Nayeon, no."

"Nayeon, YES!"

Her wallet feels a little lighter on Sunday.)

"You pressure me to ask you what happened, so I ask... and now you won't even tell me what actually happened?"

Nayeon blinks.

"Yep!" With a parting pat on Jeongyeon's unkempt hair, Nayeon beams and saunters away. 

Jeongyeon should have stayed at home today.

* * *

10:21 A.M. 

Break period has never felt so long. Across Jeongyeon, Nayeon retells the tale to Jihyo whose fixed gaze remains wavered with concern. Jeongyeon tunes the former out.

"So, the dog kept getting closer and closer to us, right? I was all like, 'Don't worry, Dahyun. I got this,' and I went..." Nayeon spreads her arms to reenact her heroism when she knocks over her box of chocolate milk all over the table, eyes wide and arms frozen mid-air.  _She's going to kill me_.

Is it just her or did it get a little colder in the cafeteria? Jeongyeon looks up from her book to see her friends staring straight at her. She squints back.

"What?" 

Wait a minute. Just when she thought her day couldn't get any worse. Jeongyeon's white pants, now sticky and stained brown, make her want to gag.  _I'm going to kill her._

Jihyo's mouth begins to twitch. Nayeon beats her to it. She grins sheepishly, "Well, at least you smell sweet for the first time."

Jeongyeon snaps her neck towards her. Her fingers dig into her palms but she takes no notice. She growls, "You have three seconds."

"One. Two. Th-"

Nayeon scrambles out of her chair, knocking it over before sprinting to the nearest exist. Dozens of eyes turn to catch a hot-headed Jeongyeon on the heels of the raven-haired girl, Nayeon's giggles trailing behind. 

Jihyo reminds herself to ask if Jeongyeon ever considered trying out for the school's track team.

("Hey Dahyun, you want some?"

Jihyo offers her the spilled milk carton. The other's eyes widen with gratitude before realizing-

"This bitch empty... YEET!")

* * *

12:15 P.M.

"Just when the guy was about to lay his hands on her, there I am. Chaeyoung's very own knight in purple hoodie..." Nayeon's next victims are a confused Sana and Momo, and a blank-faced Tzuyu. 

Jeongyeon ambles back to class in Momo's spare pair of Barbie sweatpants, milk-stained jeans in hand, only to catch what must be the fourth variation of Nayeon's weekend escapades being told. This is easily going on her top 10 worst days of her life. She slumps down into her chair and halfheartedly starts her journalism report. 

Thirty minutes pass. Jeongyeon rubs her eyes at the four sentences she'd written and decides to call it a day. "Damn, that was pretty good," she mutters to herself. She takes Nayeon's hand and gently pulls her arm over to her side of the desk. Jeongyeon takes out her favorite green sharpie and begins to doodle on her cast.

Nayeon is relentless. Sana tries her best to stay awake for the entirety of her story, that of which the same can't be said for Momo who had fallen asleep on Sana's shoulder two minutes in. Tzuyu surprisingly remains attentive, occasionally nodding here and there.

"...and that's how I saved Chaeyoung yesterday!" Nayeon proudly grins. 

"Sounds.. great.." Sana slurs. She lifts a weak thumbs-up before allowing herself to fully drift off on top of Momo's head. 

A sketch of a suspiciously familiar-looking bunny appears on Nayeon's arm. 

"What'd you think, Tzuyu? Badass, huh?" Nayeon waits for a response from the tallest of the group but gets nothing.

"Tzuyu?"

Nothing.

Nayeon tilts her head and opts to snap her fingers in front of her face when Tzuyu suddenly reaches up to pull out her earphone.

"Oh," she deadpanned. "Were you saying something?" 

"You've gotta be kidding me." Nayeon hides her face in her cast for the remainder of class and doesn't look up once.

Jeongyeon's stomach aches with laughter until class ends and gives Tzuyu a high-five before they part. Tzuyu never finds out what it was for.

(In the secrecy of the trusty gym bathroom, Jeongyeon sets the picture of Nayeon's jaw-dropped face as her lock screen. 

Nayeon doesn't have to know.)

* * *

 

2:32 P.M.

Regardless of her incident with Tzuyu, Nayeon is undeterred. She goes after Yeri next. `

She starts her story for the millionth time. Jeongyeon can't do this anymore.

"I go in for the kic-" Nayeon begins.

Jeongyeon jerks away from her computer and points her finger directly at Nayeon's face. "You know what! I'm about to say it," she snaps.

Yeri glances nervously between the two. Under the table, she takes out her camera and records silently. With these two around, something interesting is bound to come out.

 _Did she just interrupt me?_ Nayeon scoffs. "Okay, go then. Say it." 

"I don't care that you broke your elbow."

A moment of stillness settles over the trio.

Yeri can't keep it in anymore. "PFFT!" 

Jeongyeon goes viral the next day.

(@ _Koreapoo Tweeted: Local Teen in Barbie Pajamas Crowned The Nation's Savage. Click the link below for the video!)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you catch both vines?  
> 1) https://youtu.be/2Bjy5YQ5xPc  
> 2) https://youtu.be/9XY9VqjHddE
> 
> s/o to @sachaengie on twitter for sharing your fav moments! <3


	5. Spilled Lipstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> momo compliments mina (they complement each other)

"Mina, you look beautiful today."

"Excuse me?"

* * *

"What's wrong with Momo?" It's only her third class of the day, and yet Mina had been complimented by Momo four times already. Once for her outfit, twice for her hair, and even her shoes. It'd be a lie to say she didn't like it, but it wouldn't be entirely untrue if she said she wasn't a tiny bit suspicious. Nonetheless, Momo's sporadic compliments aren't doing any favors for Mina's crush on the endearingly awkward senior. 

"What isn't?" Mina rolls her eyes when she catches Nayeon high-fiving Jeongyeon out of the corner of her eye. 

"Very funny." 

"Come on, you gotta admit it was a  _little_ funny."

"Remember that one time in Jihyo's bathtu-"

"Momo is talented. Brilliant. Incredible. Amazing. Showstopping. Spectacular. Never the same. Totally unique."

Mina may or may not be a little defensive over her friends.

(Specifically, friends named Hirai Momo)

Nayeon pays the price too often. But if Jeongyeon laughs like that every time, she doesn't mind.

* * *

 "Your laugh is music to my ears."

"Please pinch me."

* * *

Sana's day could not be any better. Watching the blood rush to Mina's neck every time the oldest Japanese opened he

r mouth brings Sana more amusement than she could have ever expected. With Mina's lightning-fast efforts to escape the room following right after her failed attempts of denial, Sana may as well be flipping through low-budget romantic comedies on her couch. 

"Have you told her yet?" she raised a brow at the other.

Momo's shifty eye contact gives Sana all the answer she needs. "Not exactly?" 

As it turns out, nine girls experimenting with makeup after a few wine coolers comes with expensive consequences.

Sana crosses her arms, clicking her tongue. "Are you planning on telling her at all?"

"Not exactly."

* * *

"Have I ever told you how much I appreciate you?"

"You're scaring me, Momo."

* * *

 If this goes on any longer, Mina has a 99% chance of passing out. She's checked the thermostat in each classroom and can't recall a time when 68° has felt so hot. Confrontation seems to be the only solution at this point.

"Why did you keep complimenting me today?"

Had it been a different day, Mina would have burst out laughing at Momo's flawless impression of a deer in headlights. 

"Your eyes shine brighter than the stars above."

"Momo, it's literally noon."

"Your eyes shine brighter than the su-"

"Wait a minute." Mina begins to get a gist of the situation and narrows her eyes at the fidgeting girl sitting on the counter. "What the hell did you do?"

Momo begins to regret not writing her will. In her final moments, she quickly texts Dahyun an apology for eating her last chocolate bar and reminds Sana to make sure she's buried in her red Snow White hoodie. Here goes nothing.

"I spilled lipstick in your Valentino bag..."

"OH YOU SPI- WAWALAWAWA- LIPSTICK?! IN MY VALENTINO WHITE BAG?!"

(Momo sleeps on the couch that night.)

* * *

 "You know, Mina, I still mean every word I had told you."

"You know, Momo, that bag is still worth two thousand dollars you haven't given me."

"Well, I'd like to think the love I have for you is worth more than all the money in the world."

"Look, I'm trying to be angry for at least three minutes. Can you please shut up before I fall in love with you again?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN TO THE NOISE SHE MAKES JDSKDSK ITS REAL I PROMISE https://youtu.be/IzTlPjgJfTk

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment any vines you'd like to see!


End file.
